the untold story of ashlynn ella
by ariel732
Summary: High school is done and the search to complete ones destiny is high. Will Ashlynn complete her dress in time for the ball? Or will all her hopes go up in turn to ashes?


The Story of Ashlynn Ella and How Her Story Could Unfold

Chapter 1

You have all heard the story of, 'The Little Cinder Girl', but have you heard of Ashlynn the shoe shop keeper? Ashlynn`s story began with the death of Momarai, Ashlynn`s dear shoe loving mother. Momarai was well known in the land of Legends Ville for the making of many royals' shoes, slippers, and even gowns. Momarai had made a pair of slippers to show one's true self, if only she knew what tragedy those simple shoes were going to cause. When finished she placed them on the store shelf and went about her day as usual. A day came when one of the witches from Storybook had come to purchase a new pair of enchanted shoes. The witch, entranced by the glimmer of the beautiful slippers, found she wanted nothing more than to try them on. However, upon seeing her reflection in the shoes, the witch became enraged with what she saw. In her malice she struck down Momarai, leaving her body cold and lifeless on the ground of the shoe shop.

Ashlynn and her father mourned in very different ways, Ashynn`s father sought the company of others at the local watering hole; while little Ashlynn escaped her own loneliness by going into the woods. Tired of the empty walls of her own home, where all Ashlynn could think of was her mother. When all she could smell upon entering her home was the faint scent of her mother`s perfume that was heavily masked by the odor of stale ale.

The first night Ashlynn spent in the woods was an adventure, to be sure. For hours Ashlynn tried to make a fire, night had already begun to fall and the chill of the nights triumph over the sun; was creeping into her bones. It was always Ashlynn`s mother who started the fire in the hearth at home. Weeping with frustration Ashlynn continued to spin a stick into the dry grass, and pine needles; when a shape moved in the shadows. It was a boy not much older than her, with a bundle of furs over his shoulder and an ax in his hand.

"So the injured cat turns out to be a lovely maiden. I would make some dinner but I have nothing to offer. Would you settle for me helping you with that?" the boy said with a dimpled smile while setting down the ax and furs.

Ashlynn nodded as she wiped her tears, hands rubbed raw and blistering thanks to her many failures. Ashlynn sat back and looked at the boy. He had warm hazel green eyes, which matched his green top and dark trousers. Ashlynn thought it was odd that half of the boys brown hair was shaved; and that the boy had started a small fire in the time she had been observing him, by hitting two stones together, who knew?

"What is your name sir knight?" Ashlynn asked, while taking her sandy blonde hair out of the bindings she had wrapped it in, so as not to burn the length. Ashlynn's mother had shown her how to do this before starting any work. The boy smiled, flashing those adorable dimples once again, satisfied with the size of the glowing orange flame.

"It's Hunter, but I am no knight ma'am, I'm in training to be a huntsman like my Da…" Hunter said while loosening the bundle of furs that revealed to be a large misshapen coat. "…here. We`ll stay in this for the night." Hunter continued. The two bundled close under the coat as night as black as coal engulfed the sky. The light of the flame a homey comfort as little Ashlynn fell into a deep sleep, finally content beneath this stranger's heavy cloak, as she had not been since before the death of her mother.

Ashlynn awoke, her subconscious once again bringing forth the memory of years ago, waking not to her childhood love but to her two step brothers Shawn and Sheen banging pots above her head demanding breakfast. Ashlynn sighed, her dream still heavy on her mind. A year after Momarai untimely demise, Ashlynn's father remarried in a desperate attempt to save the family's one source of income, The Glass Slipper. Once a place of little ones showing off their custom made outfits and of happy workers helping all of those who entered while Momarai made a show of creating wearable works of art that became a simple shoe shop run by one, Ashlynn. Ashlynn's father was away frequently, searching for a job, leaving Mamachichi, Ashlynn's stepmother, in charge. Ashlynn's stepmother was the type of woman who liked the finer things in life, even if that meant stepping on other people's hands that get in her way. So the moment Ashlynn graduated Ever After High she became the only employee of The Glass Slipper. In addition to running The Glass Slipper Ashlynn was ordered to make the twins breakfast, lunch, dinner, tend to all the hearths of the house, and finally clean the house spotless each day. You would think Ashlynn`s life would be a living hex, but that was all about to change.

Chapter 2

"Little Ashlynn, darling, will you hand me the leather thread?" Momarai, Ashlynn`s mother, asked pointing to the shelf behind her.

"Yes mommy" Ashlynn said happily as she skipped to the shelf and then asked "Mommy what are you making this time?"

Momarai spun in her chair swooping little giggling Ashlynn into her arms placed a kiss on her cheek and placed the thread on to the table next to her latest project which to Ashlynn simply looked like something she made in Arts and Hexes class at school.

"I'm making a special pair of shoes for you my darling. Do you remember last week when I made some glass slippers for Miss Godmother? Well she gave me a wee bit of magic dust in exchange to use on any material, making them enchanted." Momarai said and placed Ashlynn back on her feet. "Do you remember what I told you about magic?" Momarai asked suddenly very serious.

Ashlynn paused for a moment then stated "All magic comes with a price." she ended the saying with a smile, happy she remembered.

"That's right, and the price for this magic is Time. It only works from noon to midnight. Wear the shoes any longer than that and something bad will happen." Momarai explained.

Wide eyed with curiosity and a bit of fear, Ashlynn wondered what kind of enchantment the shoes would have; to make one dance beautifully even without lessons, to help find your fairy tale prince without having to bind your fate to another's story. Was the price to pay worth the risk?

"What will happen, mommy? What will they do?"

"Well I don't know yet, I'm not finished with the shoes. Now run along and play, dear, I'll be down by dinner time." Momarai said with a giggle and a small nudge on Ashlynn`s back to send her on her way.

"Okay mommy, I love you."

The memory faded as Ashlynn gazed at the old unfinished shoes. The anniversary of the sleeping curse being broken was coming up and Apple White was having a grand ball to celebrate. Apple and Ashlynn had been friends since Nursery Rhyme school and in the letter Ashlynn had received that morning, Apple was insisting Ashlynn come to the ball. Ashlynn had declined many other parties before because she didn't want Mamachichi also known as Stepmother to become enraged with Ashlynn, but this ball was different. This was the anniversary of the most important day of Apples life, Ashlynn just couldn't miss it. For the rest of that day Ashlynn juggled managing The Glass Slipper, mending little ones dresses, and working on her mother's magic shoes.

Every day for Ashlynn became a gentle balance of cleaning the house, cooking for the twins Shawn and Sheen, and have her head spin around being the only employee in The Glass Slipper except for the wonderful moments when her friends Raven Queen, Cedar Wood, and Briar Beauty came to help, giving Ashlynn precious time to start making a dress.

"What's with all the mannequins in here?" Raven asked while carrying a mannequin labeled Ashlynn from the storage room.

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy with them all being labeled and stuff," blurted Cedar, looking at the sea of headless white body shapes in question, "sorry but it's true."

Ashlynn smiled in agreement and placed the many bundles of neatly folded fabric from Cedars arms on to her mother's old work table.

"My mom made them back when The Glass Slipper was a dress and shoe shop. The mannequins where custom made and then enchanted to grow with the person it was made for, so the outfits would always fit perfectly." explained Ashlynn, pausing every now and then to help a customer which was in need of a pair of red pumps to visit the Land of Oz.

"How did your mom get magic for so many things, like the shoes…" asked Raven, pointing to Ashlynn`s old unfinished magic shoes.

"…Or those creepy mannequins." Cedar shivered at the memory of the ghostly white figures in the next room.

"Well I think most of the magic came from fairy godmothers that needed something to enchant to help their Charge complete their story. The extra magic was for payment. I remember sometimes witches came by too. They usually only gave enough magic for their custom made things. Oh! But they did give charms as payment sometimes, though they might have just been shiny stones they found on the walk over to the store." Ashlynn answered and shrugged. Then promptly went back to work.

Chapter 3

Time was of the essence, there was only one more night until Apple White's anniversary curse ball. The entire kingdom was invited with invitations arriving three days earlier by white carrier doves. On the back of the invites, engraved with gold was a feather resting against an apple. The letter stated "To all of those who can attend, the grand anniversary ball is close at hand, rewrite ignite restart." At the bottom of the invite was a map to the castle and the beautiful signature of Apple White and Raven Queen. "Raven Queen? Is she one of the hosts? Why didn't she tell me? Either one of them?" Ashlynn wondered. Ashlynn simply couldn't believe Raven was hosting the ball with Apple especially since it was Raven who put the curse on Apple in the first place. However since Raven didn't sign her name in the Storybook of Legends binding her fate to that of The Evil Queen, who was Ashlynn to question how their story was told.

While Ashlynn had been day dreaming, pondering destinies, she realized the final glass bead had been sewn in the bodice of her pink and white gown. Ashlynn stood from her work stool and picked up the box holding her mother's almost finished magic slippers. Question after question flooded through Ashlynn`s mind; "Do they change color? What was the enchantment my mother put on these? Would the shoes even fit after all this time? Could this be the ball that shapes my destiny? I have no time to make another pair." Knowing The Glass Slipper would have no privacy or space with almost every citizen buying new shoes for Apple and Raven`s ball, Ashlynn slipped the gown off the mannequin and into a box along with the shoes, to bring them home to finish making and try on.

"Be sure those suits fit just right, Ashlynn, I want my sons to look absolutely stunning for the maidens at the ball." Mamachichi sneered as she put on another set of feathered pearls to match her peacock styled gown.

"Yes, Stepmother" was Ashlynn`s only reply, even though the twins were spinning about, trying to look at themselves from every angle before the carriage came to bring everyone to the ball.

Ashlynn snuck away at the last moment so she could get ready too. Ashlynn had worked late into the night and had finally finished her mother's enchanted shoes. As Ashlynn opened the box containing her white and pink gown, she giggled to herself; happy that for once something was going right. Unfortunately, the twins Shawn and Sheen, still deep in horse play, crashed into Ashlynn`s room. Knocking Ashlynn over, the helm of her dress fell into the hearth and caught on fire. Ashlynn quickly pulled the gown out of the flames and the boys stomped the fire out. As if time had stopped the three froze, staring at the burned clothing.

Shocked at what had happened the twins said in unison "We`re so sorry, Ashlynn".

"We didn't mean to ruin it" said Shawn.

"Please don't tell mom" pleaded Sheen.

Ashlynn wiped her face, moving the sandy locks that had fallen while putting out the fire, streaking ash on her cheeks. All three looked to the door when a shout was heard down the hall "Everyone! The carriage is here! Come we mustn't be late!" by Mamachichi. Ashlynn looked at the burnt gown still lying on the floor then at the boys with both their hands clasp together and finally the door.

Ashlynn sighed and looked at the boys once more "Tell her I'm not going and to go without me."

"You sure?" asked Sheen.

"She only wanted me there to bully me into leaving anyway." replied Ashlynn.

The boys sadly nodded in agreement.

"Now go, before she comes in here and yells about the burnt tile" said Ashlynn with a sad smile.

Chapter 4

As the front door slammed shut Ashlynn got up, pulled her sandy blonde hair into a ponytail and walked down the hall grabbing the cleaning supplies and scrubbed the ash on the floor of her room. It wasn't long before Briar burst through the still unlocked front door and walked to Ashlynn`s room, she saw Ashlynn, scrub brush in hand, with tears falling down her face.

"Hey what's going on? I was on my way to the party and saw everyone, but you, going into the carriage. Why aren't you ready?" Briar asked while taking the brush and wiping the ash streaked tears from Ashlynn`s face. Ashlynn simply pointed to the dress crumpled on the floor.

"We can fix it, come on we still got time. Let's swing by The Glass Slipper and make a new skirt", Briar stated while picking Ashlynn and the dress up off the floor. Ashlynn grabbed the shoe box from her nightstand and followed Briar out the front door.

"Change of plans, Oh Snoozy old pal! To The Glass Slipper!" shouted Briar.

"My name`s Phil" grumbled Snoozy.

Quick as a hive of bumble bees Briar and Ashlynn snipped, measured, and sewed a brand new sky blue and pearl white two piece sundress, not gown as it was before. Briar spun half of Ashlynn`s hair into a bun with a braid to hold it in place as Ashlynn did her makeup, courtesy of Briar`s purse always being party ready.

"You never know when you are going to prick your finger on a spindle and sleep for a hundred years ,so I have to live it up, NOW." was Briar`s reply when Ashlynn asked why Briar`s purse was always "party ready".

Briar had fallen asleep on the ride to Apples castle but upon hearing the thumping base from a sub-woofer, woke. Hand in hand Ashlynn and Briar walked through the castle gates. People were everywhere in and out the estate ; some arriving on dragons, some on mice, some were carrying baskets of the most tantalizing smells ,some were simply dancing under the moon light. The one thing in common with all the people coming and going was that everyone was giving or receiving tiny letters from carrier doves.

"Oh hello, is this little dove note for me?" Briar asked the dove that landed on her shoulder. The dove cooed while Briar untied its purple ribbon.

"Stay out of the east ball room. We are keeping the twins and Step-hag distracted. Love Raven", Briar read out loud.

"Guess we know where we`re not going." Ashlynn sighed

"Enough with the dark and gloomy, It's time to Par-Tay!"Briar shouted with glee and zipped like lighting to the ballroom to the west where strobe lights and blasting music were the brightest and loudest.

Ashlynn sighed smiling and thought, "Well at least we made it to the ball on time". Ashlynn didn't feel like going straight into party central like Briar, so as she entered the grand hallway she decided to explore and enjoy being in Apple`s home which she had not seen in years. Ashlynn made her way to the south, following the maps located on every corner of the castle halls, opened a door and got splashed in the face by water. A huge pool was in the room, half inside the room and separated by a giant glass window the other half of the pool outside. A girl with fiery red hair and gills walked up to Ashlynn and handed her a towel, she told Ashlynn bathing suits were on the cart beside the dressing room just to the left ,thinking she might want to change out of her (not wet?) clothes but seeing that Ashlynn was fine the girl jumped back into the pool.

"I'm so glad you came, Ashlynn." ,said Apple exiting the dressing room while wringing the water out of her hair and walking over. The girls hugged in greeting.

As Ashlynn inhaled the spicy smell of cinnamon and the sweet aroma of apples said, "Wow Apple the palace looks and smells amazing". The two walked back into the hallway where a small buffet table was setup with row after row of apple based snacks, candies, and even deserts.

Apple said to Ashlynn, "Raven and me may have gone a little overboard with all of tonight's food having something to do with apple in one way or another". Apple dropped into a whisper, "Not many people know but Raven poisoning me was an accident, I'll tell you the story later but for now," Apple dropped out of whisper, "I'm headed to trade places with Raven in distracting the Step-hag and the twins, Maddie found some girls from Wonderland and the four seem to be hitting it off really well. Hey, why don't you head to the gardens? It's said to help you find your destiny. Honestly though, I think it just looks lovely under the moon light with the night blooming flowers and it's a good place to relax."

Chapter5

Ashlynn took Apple`s advice and traveled outside the palace to the gardens where couples could be seen slow dancing to the chirping of song birds.

"Hey Cedar, what are you doing here all alone?" Ashlynn asked seeing Cedar sitting with a wooden cuckoo bird on the stone table and two empty cups.

Cedar looked up and smiled making small creaking sounds from her wooden cheeks. "Clockwork, that's enough Whipped Air for you, you naughty bird. Hi, Ashlynn. Whoa. You look amazing, wasn't your dress pink before and the shoes brown?" Cedar asked looking at Ashlynns new blue and white sundress and white one inch heels.

"They transformed when I put them on and they're really comfy, I can hardly tell I'm wearing them at all." replied Ashlynn taking a seat with Cedar and took off one of the wheels turning it back to a brown ballet flat.

"Can I try it on?" asked Cedar. Ashlynn handed her the shoe. Cedar unlaced her wood combat boots and tried on Ashlynns shoe however the shoe had other plans, it grew eight sizes too big just a centimeter before it touched Cedars toe.

"Guess it doesn't like me", giggled Cedar, handing back the shoe, laughing at the massive foot cover overflowing her hand.

Ashlynn laughed too and put her shoe back on, changing it back to a white size four heel. "I was thinking of exploring the gardens a bit, want to come?"

Cedar nodded and got up causing Clockwork to fly off in hunt of Maddie Hatters hat which for tonight was a cuckoo clock without a cuckoo bird "just in case one wanted to stop by and say hello" as Maddie would say.

"I find the moon flowers quite stunning this time of night, though the Hollyhock greens do magic to the hazel in your eyes" said a shape in the shadows and with a flash of green the shape brought a reddish purple flower into the moon light and then he too stepped forward.

"A midnight ruby Rhododendron for you me lady, if you could be so kind as to ask that gentlemen in the corner to dance. He hasn't laid his eyes on anyone else since you walked in with those cups of Air." The young man said to Cedar causing her to blush as she looked at the man in question which was indeed looking shyly her way.

Cedar grasp the flower from the stranger`s hand, braided it in her dark hair just behind her ear, she then smiled at Ashlynn and went off to dance with the man from the corner. Ashlynn looked at the raven hair colored man in front of her with his royal blue and black ensemble and long hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "He's cute" Ashlynn thought but there was something about him, something not quite right, something dark just under the surface, and she planned on finding out what it was.

"So lovely maiden in pale blue, in the gardens, but with whom?" the young man asked in a poetic tone.

Ashlynn replied mimicking the man's tone "The maiden was not alone, until a moment ago, but will dance with the lad who has but to ask."

The man bowed to Ashlynn in the traditional way to ask a woman to dance, extending his hand to her. Ashlynn eyed the man`s long almost feminine fingers and clasped the young man's hand as she was swirled into a waltz.

"I thought only witches or god mothers could use magic? That is what the green glow was, wasn't it?" asked Ashlynn as the man twirled her around a tulip patch.

"Did you know tulips symbolize immortality, life, and love?" Ashlynn raised an eye brow, not letting the subject go. "I`m a …special case, I can only make flowers. I used to be able to control all kinds of plants from flowers to trees even soil but one day it all just stopped." He said sadly

He continued "That's why I'm here. I'm out to look for someone that can help me return what was lost to me."

Ashlynn thought, trying to reason with her inner voice, "Maybe my instinct is wrong. Maybe he's just a real cute guy that isn't all bad, like Raven and look how she turned out; she's the co-hostess of this very ball."

"What is your name?" Ashlynn asked out loud.

In the distance the twelve chimes of midnight had echoed its last chime. Ashlynns white heels flashed for just a moment before they changed into a pair of brown, ratty, hole ridden flip-flops.

The man grabbed Ashlynns arm roughly his handsome figures twisting into a dark wolfish grin "It's Hexe, Hexe Blackthorn. And it looks like I found the perfect person to help me"

Fear coursed through Ashlynn "Let me go, you're hurting me"

Hexe released Ashlynn and she ran, a dense green fog erupting behind her turned back. So much for her instinct being wrong, Hexe Blackthorn was the name of the witch that killed her mother and Ashlynn knew it. The day Momarai had been killed, according to the magic log book; only one pair of unsold shoes exited the store. Even though Hexe the Witch was supposed to be a forty year old female, Ashlynn didn't slow down and didn't look back.

Hexe called out "I know the glow of Momarai cursed shoes anywhere!"

Ashlynn ran faster, only by the time she made it to the castle gates, her entire white and sky blue dress now a mud brown moth-hole disaster of rags, did Ashlynn dare to look back and wish she hadn't. Hexe had just exited the garden welding a rose branch in the shape of a sword with thorns as large as hands.

Ashlynn thought to herself "Where is everyone? Is there no one here to help me? Fiddle sticks, even the dove notes are gone. Ahhhh!" Ashlynn nearly screamed out loud because as she whirled around, to either run some more or hide, she plowed into a royal huntsman.

The huntsman clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shhhh….follow me. Quickly." Ashlynn held her breath as she crawled deep into the briars next to the gate hiding with the huntsman close beside her. The huntsman stopped crouching then bringing a finger to his lips telling her to stay still and quiet. Through the leafs Ashlynn watched in horror as Hexe walked closer and closer to the gate, the rose branch casually resting on his shoulder . Hexe paused, stabbing the branch into the grass, crouching almost eye level to Ashlynn but was looking down to the shoe that had fallen off when she ran into the huntsman.

Hexe grinned, his voice barley loud enough to carry over to Ashlynn, "I knew if I waited long enough the reincarnation of Momarai would reveal herself. I found you once, my dear shoe maker, and I'll find you again…with this." Picking up Ashlynn`s ballet flat Hexe walked away from the light of the west ballroom and into the darkness of the forest, spinning the shoe on his finger, the rose branch sword disappearing into a green cloud with each step he took until it too was gone completely.

The huntsman slowly crawled out of the briars to make sure the coast was clear and moments later returned to help Ashlynn get untangled from the briar`s many thorns.

"So that man was trying to kill you, why?" asked the huntsman while stepping into the bush to cut the section wrapped around Ashlynn`s hair.

"He's the witch that killed my mother. Other than that I don't know why Hexe wants to kill me, I mean earlier he told me he was looking for someone to …um return something he lost? I think is what he said before he went all evil sicopath. Gosh that hurts. How am I going to get this out of my hair? I can't remember if he said more cause I kind of freaked out when he told be his name. Well that and my dress was… OoWww What the!?…." Ashlynns eyes followed the right side of her semi ripped dress, trying to find the source of the lines of hot flashes of pain, the blouse color was back to a pearl white, and the skirt a sky blue. The effects of the magic still coursing through the left side, keeping it brown, was also scorching the threads along the seams making sections of the rags fall off, which was the source of Ashlynns discomfort. Finally, exiting the briars completely, Ashlynn quickly took off her remaining flip-flop, turning it back to a ballet flat and her dress back to its original color. However one fourth of the two-piece dress from knee to upper thigh was missing, almost revealing her undergarments. Ashlynn blushed, lifting the shirt just a bit to turn it, to where the missing gap was mostly near her hip. The huntsman blushed too but Ashlynn couldn't see through the darkness cast by the traditional hunters' hood. The two traveled to the huntsman house so Ashlynn could return home in less…revealing clothes.

Handing Ashlynn a pair of black pants and a moss green t-shirt, the huntsman stated, "These might fit; they're from when I was still in training" While Ashlynn went into the bathroom to change, the huntsman took off his hood, not wanting to frighten the woman anymore by its dark nature. "She had enough of that already thanks to the creep trying to kill her", he thought to himself. Sitting on his small bed across from the bathroom, the huntsman looked over his room, on the left of his bed, carved by himself stood his re-curved bow "Which works much better than the last long bow I made, the deer don't get spooked as easy" ,the huntsman mused with pride. The closet holding his clothes was closed at the moment but may need to be opened again to put up his hood. The hunting knifes used to skin and tan were in order on the table next to the only other furniture he had, a wooden stool which usually houses his wears. Lastly his eyes landed on his ax, given to him by his Da many years ago, which hung by door right where he left it that morning when he left to sell the last bit of furs in his position to the local market place.

Closing his eyes the huntsman thought to himself "Glad I don't need to kill near home anymore, since most of it is given to the palace, no mess to clean up. My place is so small I don't even have a nice chair to sit on, let alone guest. I bet Cutie has a real nice place, where the only weapons around are those needed in the kitchen. Man, that girl is tough, walking around with blood dripping with each step; her feet must be hurting. Ah that's the sound of first aid kit from the wall, glad she found it."

A few moments later the bathroom door opened and in shock Ashlynn dropped the dress that was draped over her arm.

"Hunter?" Ashlynn asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes?" Hunter replied half opening his eyes surprised by the way she said his name and the tingles it sent down his back.

"The boy who saved me from almost freezing to death fifteen years ago because I couldn't start a fire?" Ashlynn asked taking a few steps forward.

Hunter paused then like a flood gate, the memory of the crying maiden and their night together flooded to him.

"That was you?!" Hunter exclaimed. Ashlynn nodded and Hunter leaped from the bed and walked to the closet. Hunter, moving aside his clothes, picked up a small box from the upper shelf and gave it to Ashlynn. ", then this belongs to you."

Ashlynn opened the box and held up the golden band from within, "My mother's ponytail holder? I thought I lost it or Stepmother sold it or something. You kept it all this time?"

"It was in my Da`s coat sleeve the morning after we met, it must have come off your arm while we were sleeping. I wanted to give it back to you but I didn't know where you lived or even your name…what is your name?"

Smiling Ashlynn said, "Its Ashlynn, Ashlynn Ella."

Hunter stepped in close to Ashlynn making her heart race as she tilted her face up to meet his beautiful pine green eyes. He whispered her name as he slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Chapter 6

"Where have you been young lady?!" yelled Mamachichi the moment Ashlynn walked into the door that morning. "All night? You were gone all night?! And where did you get that disgrace of clothing you are now wearing?!"

Ashlynn sighed happily, remembering her night of total bliss with Hunter "From a friend, a really good friend."

"You're lucky your little escapades at the ball didn't ruin Shawn and Sheens chances of wooing a couple of princesses. Twin princesses! Ah the glorious luck." Mamachichi gloated.

Shocked Ashlynn asked "How did you know I was there…?"

"I saw you out the window, you stupid girl. Now hurry up and get changed. The shop opens in ten minutes and you won't be late." Mamachichi said as she sat down in front of the hearth fanning herself with her newest buy, a Japanese painted fan.

Ashlynn quickly changed into her Glass Slipper uniform, hanging the borrowed clothes in the closet and ran to the shop just as the door rang its bell, signaling a customer had just walked into the door. "Briar and I must have left the door unlocked in our rush last night." Ashlynn thought.

"Welcome to the Glass Slipper. How may I help you?"

"Yes you can Momarai, you can turn me back into my original form or your blood will stain the floor" said Hexe holding a thorn sword to Ashlynns throat, still wearing his blue and black ensemble from last night looking just as good then as he did now, magically sending spiny Acacias to block the door.

Ashlynn narrowed her eyes; she was through being a victim, no matter how cute he was. Ashlynn set her shoulders and led the way to her mothers work table where thread and fabric scrap still lay on the floor and set the supplies for making a pair of simple moccasins.

As if Hexe were the standard pushy customer Ashlynn said in a sharp tone, "I need to know your shoe size, a bit of magic that I can mold, and three stands of your hair. Total work time is five hours, so get conferrable." Hexe did as Ashlynn asked; pulling three strands of hair, stated his shoe size, and produced a green fog which Hexe compressed into dust. Two hours of Ashlynn working in complete silence a very bored Hexe asked "So how did you transform me into a small boy and strip me of my powers but not my memories?"

Ashlynn sighed and paused in her work "According to the log book, the shoes you took that day were enchanted to show ones true self….I'm not Momarai ,you know, I'm her daughter." Then Ashlynn went back to work in silence once more. To keep himself occupied Hexe laid down on a pile of folded fabric, changing his sword into different blades and sizes while flipping it in the air.

"It took me a long time to figure out which shoe store made these types of shoes. I had to ask Old Man Winters, this place hasn't made any enchanted foot wear in over fifteen years! You know, for a woman that loves shoes that's a long time to torture yourself." Hexe babbled after another two hours went by.

"It's done" Ashlynn said at last

With an evil cackle Hexe said "Now you will see my true self." Then snatched the finished moccasins from the table and slipped them on his feet. The Acacias thorns that held the door shut melted back into dirt as a dense green cloud began to swirl around Hexe`s body. Ashlynn, seizing her chance to escape, jumped over the table and ran out the door. Memories of high school`s past flooded through Ashlynn`s mind, the enchantment of the school held in place by the diploma hanging by the shops door ,broken now that her story was coming to an end. Ashlynn rounded the shops corner, hoping to make it to the old troll bridge before Hexe could catch up; Ashlynn wasn't entirely sure what would happen to the shoes she made or even if they worked, while making them she only thought of how Hexe worded "change back into my original form" which now that she thought about it might not have been the best idea. As Ashlynns feet slapped the ground, kicking up little puffs of dirt in her haste, photographs of memory flashed: flash- Ashlynn`s first day at Ever After High lost in the new surroundings of such a large school. Flash- Ashlynn, seeing Hunter for the first time, experienced love at first sight. Flash- a fast forward montage of Hunters and Ashlynns secret -dating all the way to senior year, both was dreading the day when they would have to part. Flash- graduation and the mutual brake up with Hunter to securer their future and because her destiny was to marry a prince. Flash- Ashlynn reading in the fine print of the diploma "all memories not beneficial to ones story during the learning experience of Ever After High will be suppressed until the story is near completion upon which the memories will be returned. Please note that when ones story is complete you can not directly interfere with one others story however it is encouraged that you help one another on the path to completing their destiny."

Now facing reality head on Ashlynn nearly ran into Hexe which had teleported in front of Ashlynn. Hexe had turned into a stunning woman with in the time it took Ashlynn to just round the corner of the shop, with hair so long it nearly touched the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hexe said triumphantly, grabbing Ashlynn and lifting her off the ground.

"You were turned into a child because that is what you are, a small boy throwing a tantrum because you didn't get your way." Ashlynn said angrily.

The green smoke which had started in the Glass Slipper had not completely vanished from Hexe`s new female form, which meant the spell wasn`t over yet. Suddenly, Hexe`s raven colored hair cascaded to white and Hexe`s body streamed with age spots and wrinkles. Hexe screamed in horror at the sight of her beautiful youthful skin, exposed at the arms from taking off her jacket earlier, practically flying away like ash in the wind. Hexe dropped Ashlynn in her rush to try and take off the shoes.

"Stupid inexperienced brat! You tricked me!" Hexe yelled. Hexe hands met wood instead of laces. The moccasins had molded around each of Hexe`s toes and was climbing up her pants legs as beneath her feet and under the ground, roots already taking place.

"You had a second chance at life to change your ways but instead you became obsessed with power and hatred. I am so sorry it turned out this way… I made the shoes… to give you back your original form…" Ashlynn said softly, placing a hand onto Hexe Blackthorn the tree of Witch Hazel.

Epilogue

Some years later, Ashlynn became a wife, not to a prince charming as her the destiny once told, but to her sweet Hunter her childhood love. Ashlynn isn't the only employee at the glass slipper anymore because she now owns the shop, making custom shoes and dresses just as her mother did, minus the magic of course. Shawn and Sheen are on their way to their own wedding in Wonderland to Ling and Long Twiddle, the twin princesses from the ball, in which Ashlynn and Hunter are the best men. Ashlynn`s father finally found a job, as a flower salesman five towns over, taking Mamachichi with him. Hexe Blackthorn is still a Witch Hazel tree but provides the town with great herbs and is well cared for by Ashlynn herself. All in all everyone lived

Happily Ever After


End file.
